Unharnessed
by TheSimpleCurse
Summary: Some one shots all about everyones favorite thief. Parker
1. Family

I decided that posting a Leverage story was pretty fun so now I'm going to try out stories from different characters points of view starting off with my favorite. Parker

I don't own Leverage once again. Theres no way I could steal something so cool.

Chapter 1: Family

Parker stood on top of what had to be a 70 story building over looking the city below. She sighed taking a deep breath and sat down on the ledge swinging her legs off the side while looking down to the ground below a smile playing on her lips.

This was her domain, she loved being able to watch as the world moved under her swinging shoes, she loved watching the lights of the cars rush by below, and hell she loved how the air tasted at this height. But really, she loved taking a running start and swan diving off this type of building towards the city below with only a shout of joy and a rope to keep her from what she referred to as mush on the cement below.

It was the only way she knew how to function. Take a breath, run, and leap. What ever happened after that was well worth it and she would be glad that it happened. But tonight she wasn't up here thinking about a heist. She wasn't harnessed in ready to go rob a vault or steal a painting tonight she was up here trying to figure out how she became a part of Leverage. She had been hired to help steal a blue print and she would obtain a cool 300 grand for her work. It was just supposed to be an easy con where she would have to break her rule of always working alone, and somehow it had turned into something much more then that.

Now she had a family. And for once in her life she felt like she belonged. Nate was the father figure, he always seemed to take care of everyone and plus for some reason he rallied them all together. Sophie tried to teach her stuff that she failed at like talking to people, she was also a goofy actress and probably the family's mother. Then there were her two brothers. The tough and cool Eliot, and the goofy and adorable Hardison. Some how, she fit in there with the other four and it gave her the warmest of all feelings inside and she loved it. It was such a rush to her.

This new family she obtained, it was more of a rush then jumping off this 70 story building with nothing to stop her from turning into mush on the ground. And no amount of money would make her trade that feeling for the world.


	2. Social Skills

Chapter 2: Social Skills

"Now Parker all you have to do is act." Sophie tried to explain.

"Act?" Parker asked tilting her head.

"Yes! Act like how you saw me last night at my showing." Sophie offered as Parker looked at her quite baffled. "Do you understand?" she asked. "Our mark know's my face so its up to you."

"Ok I'll try." Parker replied with a stern nod and Sophie couldn't help but smile.

-----------------

"Are you ready Paker? He's at your ten." Hardison's voice sounded from in her ear. Parker nodded and then took a breath and walked towards a handsome looking man with dark brown hair and a nice Armani suit. She cleared her throat and he looked over at her and she quickly dropped to her knees and looked up at the man with wild eyes.

"PLEASE!" Parker moaned. "I need you to hurry! Quick come this way! For I! Yes I! Have an offer that you must not, no! Will not refuse!" she yelled. The man looked down at the woman who was now tugging at his pant leg as Eliot came running over to scoop Parker up over his shoulder. "Hurry! Please come this way!" Parker yelled after the man who was now giving her a look that she knew she had given Sophie while watching her on stage. She then saw Nate run over to the man and started talking with him.

Eliot rounded the corner and placed her down in the hallway and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked quite angry.

"What were you thinking!?" He yelled as Parker frowned.

"I was trying to act!" she replied knowing that she had done everything she had seen Sophie do last night.

"Why!?" he snapped back as Parker pouted a little.

"I was only doing what Sophie suggested, I'm a thief not a grifter how am I supposed to know how to pick up men!?" she yelled back.

"You can easily make Hardison blush! I just assumed you knew how to act like a typical woman!" Eliot replied and with that Parker stomped down on his foot with her heel which made him fall over as he stormed away.

----------------

"In her defense, she nailed you're portrayal of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Who by the way was late for an important date, not asking Alice to go with him" Hardison offered leaning back in his chair looking to Sophie who was now shaking her head in embarrassment.


End file.
